


A Queen's Magic, A King's Innovation

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acknowledgement of past mistakes, Beta Max, Blood ritual involving a knife, Change begins from within, Consequences of Max's deal, Copious cuddling, F/M, Growth, Happy Ending, Kissing, Magic!Sam, Making Hell Great Again, Post series finale, Realm reno, Redemption, SMUT TAGS:, Seizing intertwined destinies, Self Forgiveness, Shower Sex, Soul work, Squirrulus Interruptus, Switcheroo dorks, Vaginal Sex, canonverse, moving forward, queen of hell!rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: Hell's a well oiled machine with a confident Rowena on the throne. When Sam Winchester arrives, she doesn't expect to learn it's for good. Although he's pleased to see her and stoically accepts his new station, it's not without difficulty. Searching for a way to ease the heart of the man she's grown to love, a love she hopes he can return, she finds a renewed purpose. One that will not only illuminate Sam's true destiny, but her own, and by miraculous extension, Hell's entire landscape.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 31
Kudos: 21
Collections: 2020 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge, SPN Rare Pair Bunker





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



> Welcome to my first Reverse Bang! The art I claimed was created by @Kingstoken titled, "A Queen's Magic." It features Rowena(whom I LOVE!) crouching upon Hell's throne with beautiful wings, while casting magic (Chapter 6). My artist is a fan of Sam/Rowena, and as a fellow lover of the two characters, it was my pleasure to provide. 
> 
> **I pitched this story to Kingstoken as set in post series. It's in no way a finale speculation, just an idea we enjoyed conjuring. After all, what is fan fic for?!** 
> 
> Props to the fabulous bang mods for an awesome experience! Mucho kudos to my beta and great friend tfw-cas, who is a constant source of encouragement. Big thank you to @writeyourmindaway on Tumblr for the super cool dividers. Many thanks to Kingstoken: you were a joy to collaborate with and provided wonderful visual inspiration for this story of Rowena and Sam, the gorgeous cover art, beautiful picture of our sweet Max, along with a treasured piece of profound knowledge (found in Chapter 5) we should ALL endeavor to believe and live everyday. And finally, to those reading this please know you are so appreciated! I adore kudos, comments, and constructive criticism. Serial commenters-y'all are my spirit animals and give me life!

_"Oh I never will marry a fine young soldier,_

_I never will marry this captain to be,_

_No I never will go with this handsome soldier,_

_Although he's won the heart in me"_

Rowena roamed the halls of Hell singing a Scottish folktale with a highball of Craig in hand, surveying improvements she'd made to its physical structure thus far. She'd barely scratched the surface of what she hoped to accomplish after only a few months of earth time. And yet, Rowena still struggled to pinpoint the precise alteration her heart sought.

_"Although I’ll wave him goodbye in the morning,_

_And I know I may never see him again,_

_Although my heart is close to breaking,_

_I’ll hide my tears and my pain."_

Chuck had been defeated. Michael, still anchored in Adam, had taken Heaven's reformation upon himself with Jack as an apprentice. Sam, Dean, and the angel she enjoyed light-heartedly teasing, were around. Although doing what, she couldn't say. 

The telltale shuffling of Jeffrey the Demon approaching had her stifling a laugh. He was such a toad, but a lovable one under her reign. Strive as he might for stealth, Jeffrey never quite managed it, and she delighted in demonstrating her awareness of this deficiency by scaring the ever loving crap out of him. 

Waiting until his reach was millimeters away, she whirled and screeched, "Boo!"

Jeffrey startled, fell backwards, and pissed himself. 

"Och, so very close! Surely next time I'll be the one you're cleanin' after!"

Picking himself up, Jeffrey appeared genuinely hopeful. He handed her a scroll and stabbed himself with a pen while bowing, "I'll try harder, your Majesty. The new arrivals’ sentencing needs a signature."

"Of course, thank you Jeffrey." 

When signing the release forms in his blood, Bach's Toccata in Fugue played dramatically from the main hall. Insatiable intrigue took hold at whomever had used the 'front door entrance' of Hell. 

Not expecting the visitor now gracing her with their presence, she gasped. For there stood none other than Samuel Winchester, her very heart's desire.

"Samuel, tae what do I owe this particular pleasure?"

Seemingly conflicted over stating his business, Sam adjusted his large duffle bag then asked, "Can I have a drink?"

Rowena went all warm inside. "Why, of course! Always happy tae drink with a Winchester."

She led him into her sitting room, which was far less formal than the throne room. Its Tiffany style lamps put off a welcoming glow, the blood red silk wall coverings were a dark touch, but her personal preference. She flitted behind the bar, which was reminiscent of a turn of the nineteenth century guest parlor and queried, "What's your poison, Sam?"

He slowly took in the room’s decor. "Whatever you're having."

Handing him the drink, she sat on the other petite sofa across from him. "Thirty year old Craig."

"I think that was Crowley's favorite," Sam murmured as he took a sip. Was he shivering? She wasn't the best judge of temperature these days.

"Aye. Feelin' a wee nostalgic, a suppose."

"I get it, me too."

She popped an eyebrow at him, prompting him to continue.

"Billie sent me here, gave me a couple days with Dean and Cas first, though."

"Why has she sent you? Not that a mind in the least, you're welcome tae stay as long as yae like. But I can't imagine this place holds happy memories."

"Uh, not really. And this is more of a permanent situation."

"Yae aren't dead. Even if so I'd never accept your soul, Sam. You're too good and dinnae deserve an eternity of..this," she gestured around the room, indirectly referring to _other_ sections of Hell.

"I appreciate that, but even the old Death mentioned something about Dean and I, our souls constantly putting the universe at risk. Billie gave me the choice of another realm. You've helped us and I consider you family, in a weird and dangerous way."

 _Shite_. The family card. Desperate to conceal how her insides were melting like the Wicked Bitch of East Oz, she was surprised to learn how genuine it felt when conveying her appreciation. After all, the Winchesters didn't just hand out the family card to anyone.

"Thank you, Sam. A enjoy how we've bonded, and you're dear tae my heart as well." _That was honest and neutral, right? "_ I know how much you'll be missing Dean, are there rules against visitations?"

"I don't think so. I mean, Crowley came and went whenever he wanted so, I hope not."

She sensed he was overwhelmed, and hoped it was more to do with being sequestered in this realm of his past trauma, rather than having been stranded with her presence. "I'll have quarters prepared, looks like yae could use a rest."

Rowena put Jeffrey on the errand. While they waited, she invited Sam to share what he felt comfortable with in regards to the showdown with Chuck and its aftermath. 

When Jeffrey notified Sam's quarters were ready, Rowena personally saw him to his room. There was no way she'd tell him what kind of torture the indulgent looking rooms were actually utilized for.

"Hopefully sleep will have you in a better frame of mind by morning. Let me know if there's anything a can do to help yae more easily call this place home. "She meant every word. Even if he only held a familial candle for her, she truly wanted him to be at ease.

His smile in response didn't quite reach his eyes. She supposed time to process would be the best medicine. When turning to leave him for the night, he appeared uncertain about something. Then wondered, "Rowena, thanks. Can..can I hug you?"

She wasn't the hug-it-out type, but for Sam, she'd always make an exception. "Yae never have tae ask."

When he wrapped his massive arms around her, she knew she'd never received a more thoroughly satisfying embrace. Maybe it was their difference in size. Perhaps it was his kind heart. Whatever it was, instantly caused her heart to flutter and a part of her soul found a measure of peace. Rowena felt a light blush spread across her cheeks. She subconsciously reached out and squeezed his bicep, then accidentally blurted out, "Oh, yer quite strong!"

"Did I hurt you?" he worried and looked her over.

"No, it'd take more than that! Good night, Sam. Pleasant dreams." She quickly retreated so he wouldn't see the scarlet shade on her face.

As she left, she cast a few sound barrier spells to ensure if any of the hall rooms were in use for torture, he wouldn't be awakened by them. Summoning Jeffrey, she sent him off with a grocery list for the morning. Rowena sat on her throne, wondering what the universe had been thinking, sending Sam there. Her heart took flight at the thought he'd be spending an eternity with her, and her brain went to task considering how this domain could be altered to accommodate Sam's happiness over hers. It astonished her to realize how very rewarding it was, conjuring ways of making Sam happy there. 

  


In the morning, when Sam exited his room, she made sure to greet him with a smile and an invitation to join her again in the sitting room for breakfast. 

"Rowena, these pancakes are incredible! And the fruit is so fresh," he mumbled between bites. 

"They're whole wheat, made with organic ingredients. And there's Fakin' Bacon if yae like. All that you could possibly want."

She'd observed his strict diet whenever visiting the bunker, and did her best to accommodate the mind-boggling restraint he exercised around Dean's greasy spoon cuisine. In all fairness, she'd preferred Dean's cooking to Sam's moose meals, but she no longer required food and was happy to ply Sam with anything he liked.

The fact he seemed so pleased, thrilled her to no end. 

After breakfast though, she wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't as if he'd enjoy a tour of the place. He was obviously in no mood to travel. She had queenly duties to perform, so he'd retreated to his room. 

Over the next few weeks, she joined him for meals, sending Jeffrey across the globe to collect the finest of organic ingredients for vegan meals when he expressed the desire to cook. But he rarely exited his room. Often, he read books, scrolls, and manuscripts found in Hell’s library. Yet she knew it would only hold his interest for so long. Rowena was wracking her brain to come up with something, a project perhaps, to occupy his brilliant mind and unfailingly kind heart. 

One evening during Sam's dinner, Jeffrey approached their table in the sitting room. Bowing graciously, he spoke with care and caution. 

"Your majesty, one of the new arrivals is on that high priority list of names. You said to let you know immediately when they've arrived."

"Jeffrey, thank you for such dutiful service. Are they in the throne room?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Please, have the rest of the night off."

Jeffrey appeared overwhelmed with delight and thanked her profusely. 

"Sam, would yae like tae help me greet our new resident?"

He looked reluctant at first, and she could understand him feeling all kinds of conflicted over it. But he stood and agreed, "It's time I started carrying my weight around here."

Rowena held his hand and guided him to the throne room. "There's no weight to be carried at the moment, all things here run rather smooth-"

When entering the room, she knew there'd be someone she'd recognize. But the person standing in the middle of the room, appearing miserable and frightened, was not someone she'd been expecting for several years, if ever. 

Sam displayed utter shock, which had Rowena very curious indeed about their acquaintance.

Barely whispering, Sam sought verification. "Max? Max Banes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latest recorded version of the Scottish folksong, "I Will Never Marry a Soldier" is written and sung by Bob Ferguson in 2008 with Celtics Horizon.
> 
> Max Banes embodies elements of both Rowena and Sam. He's so lovable and since it's unlikely we'll see his story's end, we've granted him a fitting opportunity for his happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam? What're you doing h-what is this place? Hell?" Clearly Max was shaken, and overwhelmed with the severity of the situation.

Rowena was familiar with the questions souls had upon arrival, but Max knowing Sam? She was surprised and she wasn't. "This is Hell, but fortunately for you, yer on a rather prestigious guest list. Your Mum's tae thank for that."

"How do you know his mother?" Sam was taken aback.

With a stern expression, she flatly replied, "Tasha Banes once entered a diner and healed someone dear tae me. Someone who'd had a _very_ nasty kitchen accident with scalding hot oil."

"Who?" Sam was still in shock. 

Rowena tried stifling her bitterness over the memory of what she'd been forced to do. "My Oskar. He'd called me after and said another witch had helped. I made sure tae remember her name and her childrens'. When I came down here, a put them on a special list. How did it happen?"

Appearing very confused, all Max could offer was, "I don't know. I was talking to my sister-"

"Yer _who_ now?" Rowena slyly asked, in a tone indicating she knew better.

"Your sister?" Sam seemed only capable of simple questions as he was still reeling from his presence there. "Max, what did you do?!"

The young man was completely overwhelmed. He broke down and admitted going against the Winchesters’ advice. "I'd just found out my mom was dead. My sister was murdered. I have no one. _Had_ , no one. It hurt so much, all I wanted was to bring Alicia back."

Rowena understood that pain all too well. 

"We told you _not_ to! Dean told you that you'd lose your soul," Sam gasped in horror. 

Max cried, "I thought since the witch was dead there'd be no more deal! That taking the ring wasn't an agreement without someone agreeing on their end! I haven't hurt anyone, I swear. I've only used the ring’s power for information on how to bring Alicia back!"

"That's a demon's deal though. There's always fine print, with a side of entrapment. No matter how good your intention, it damned your soul," Sam explained with heavy sorrow. 

Rowena was so very disappointed in the situation. "I'd only meant tae help Tasha and her children, in thanks for Oskar. By naming yae, I ensured any mistakes would be swiftly righted and could send yae right to Heaven. But, I'm sorry. Yae've damned yerself."

Max seemed almost frozen in fear at the news, although he was trembling. "Why're you here?" He looked at Sam, as if he'd have the answer he wanted to hear.

"Long story. I live here, but I'm not a resident."

When that got him nowhere he glanced at Rowena. "Who are you? You don't look like the devil or Satan.."

 _And thank Hecate for that_. Rowena gently introduced herself. "I'm Queen of Hell. You may call me-"

"Rowena," Sam interjected, "just call her Rowena."

Her irritation flared at Sam's disrespectful interruption. She'd no intention of having Max call her anything other than her given name. In fact, anyone in Hell who addressed her as anything but, did so by their own choosing. She'd never demanded it, but if someone was so inclined, she hadn't felt the need to correct them. 

"Rowena, he doesn't deserve to be here, you're queen. _Do something,_ " Sam stated firmly.

She glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, in disbelief. "I'd already put measures in place to fix such a mistake. Even after it seems you and yer brother tried appealing to his better senses, he still made his choice. Everyone goes where they belong."

Growing incensed, Sam insisted, "But I can vouch for him. He made a deal out of love for his sister. Dean did the same for me, and he didn't deserve what happened to him!"

"Be that as it may, Samuel," Rowena spoke in her _don't test me_ tone, "his sister is in heaven, at peace. Therefore, while one can understand his desire to not be alone, it was a selfish choice, as it might've broken the natural order and taken that peace from her."

"Again, Dean had no idea where I was, but couldn't stand the thought of being alone. His intention was pure. He didn’t deserve the time he spent here!"

"And by your own admission, look at what cataclysmic events yours and Dean's inability tae let each other go has wrought upon the world!" she pointed out, hating to do so, knowing it was a low blow. True, but low. 

It wounded him, and she was sorry it had. But this was her realm; if she didn’t maintain fierce control of it, it would be taken from her or she'd lose all the respect she worked so hard to establish. 

"But what you were going to do to me so you could get Crowley back, that was alright?! Because it was _you,_ that makes it okay? I thought you'd changed!" Sam railed against her. 

She knew he was right, and wished she could make amends for those actions born from frightful desperation. "I was wrong! Nothing justifies it! And nothing would've brought my Fergus back. So many chances a had to fix things! But a nod's as guid as a wink tae a blind horse. Once someone's gone, all that remains is the regret yae have to reconcile yourself with. Believe me Samuel, regret is a pool I'm drownin' in every day, dead or otherwise."

"I want him sent to heaven; _find a way_."

"Samuel Winchester, it's against the rules laid forth by the universe. Rules a cannae change; if a could, Fergus would be here with me now," she implored him to understand.

Rowena could see Sam was beside himself over this injustice, one he incorrectly assumed was in her control to amend.

"You may not be able to change the universe, but you have the power to change the rules of Hell! _Your majesty,_ " Sam seethed, storming off to his room. 

Max didn't appear to know which way was up or down, and just wanted out of this shit show he'd found himself in. Seconds later, Sam appeared in the hall with his duffle bag. 

"Leaving already.." Rowena's stomach twisted in grief. 

"If you're smart enough to grab Death's attention for a bargain, then you can find a loophole through Hell's rules. Max _will not be harmed_ while I'm gone, is that clear?" Sam ordered with the veracity of someone with lava simmering in his veins.

Rowena's blood boiled as well, but she refused to let it peek through. She simply stated, "Yae have ma word."

When Sam departed, she immediately told Max. "Yer safe. I'd never have let anything happen. Samuel's a wee touchy on the matter, given his personal history." 

Max looked unsure about everything, but had no choice when she gestured for him to follow her down a hallway which never seemed to end. When opening the cell door, she invited him in. 

"Until a can figure out a plan, stay in here. There's every drink in the world, and porn to keep yae occupied." She hoped it would at least take his mind off of the conundrum until she conjured a resolution. 

"I don't like women..in that way."

Her smile had a hint of mischief to it when softly booping his nose. "Channels nine fifty through one thousand have every sort of delicious man candy. Enjoy, precious Max. And fret not, I'll think of something."

She could easily see why Sam was upset. But he hadn't afforded her the chance to fully explain. She wouldn't have allowed any harm to befall Max, but his choice with the ring really had mucked things up for him. 

Rowena needed to address the repercussions of Max's deal without subjecting him to the torture which accompanies such a sin. 

Over the next few days, she poured herself into research; it was what Sam would do, after all. She also combed through her Grimoire for possible spell workings, which would suit the needs of the basic ideas forming in her mind. Never had she imagined Hell would be hers, or that she'd be moved to change the operating systems of the entire realm for any man. Yet here she was, preparing to do just that. And why? Because Sam Winchester, that's why. 

Once Rowena had gotten to know the brothers better, she knew she had to be more careful. Yet the grade of magic they ran into could offer grimoire upgrades of the highest quality. She'd actually dared to dream of Hell, worshipping at her feet one day. Lo and behold, here she was. 

Rowena considered why the reality of it felt less satisfying than the dream. Make no mistake, she was living the witches’ high afterlife, but at times it felt dreary. She craved the challenge of making Hell truly "Great Again." Realizing if successful, making it "Great," also meant changing its very purpose. 

She'd been drawn here from her own place of revenge. A place she felt no longer caused her the same measure of grief. Rather than being fueled by the pain of others, she was amazed by the discovery she wanted to thrive from their purification. But how?

  


Sam dreaded coming back. He'd dreaded coming in the first the place, but as Billie had explained, he and Dean's stars were fated in such a way that they remained intertwined, orbiting each other, yet their mutual gravitation was doomed to cause havoc and destruction, much like Will Smith and Charlize Theron in that sorta super power angel movie. 

He was thankful no cataclysm had occurred by him visiting Dean for a few days. He even spent an enlightening time with Cas while he was there. It was a break that'd recharged him, and provided a new perspective on the Max issue. Sam was aware he'd overreacted to Max appearing in Hell, and assuming the worst of Rowena. 

She'd shown remarkable growth during the time he'd known her, and he'd begun having feelings for her. Rowena had gone above and beyond to welcome him and make his time there substantially more comfortable. He wanted to convey his appreciation, but needed to lay some ground rules. Hoping she was amenable, he arrived with optimism she'd keep an open mind, and be up for some kick ass teamwork.

When arriving in the main hall, surrounded by a geographical crevasse, he swore the rock coloring had lightened to a pale shade of turquoise. And did it feel slightly less chilly? Sam found Jeffrey twitching as if shocked, upon his approach.

"I'm not going to hurt you, clearly you've changed, evolved, _whatever,_ " Sam explained, then paused to make sure the guy wasn't going to lose his shit and take off. "Have you seen Rowena? She's not in her usual spots."

" _My Queen_ is in her study, shall I take you?" Jeffrey offered, still twitching. 

Sam knew time would prove he meant him no harm. "Please."

A few moments later, Sam was incredibly curious why Rowena was hidden behind a wall of scrolls and ancient monographs piled upon her black, gothic-style desk. The plethora of candles reminded him of the throne room in Needham Asylum, Crowley's old haunt.

"Rowena?"

He heard shuffling behind the wall of musty reading material. She emerged, attempting to right her hair, far from its typically, perfect placement. Streaks of dust smudged her forehead, nose, cheek, and hands. It was evident she'd been burning the midnight oil for quite some time. It'd only been four days topside for him, but for her...potentially as many as four months. 

"Is everything okay?" he wondered.

She smoothed out her pink satin gown, which by now resembled more of an aged nightgown worn by Miss Havisham. "Fine, why d'ya ask?" 

Backpedaling, Sam redirected and asked, "Where's Max?"

He saw her stiffen at the question. "He was never in any danger, Sam. Just because I cannae release him to Heaven, doesn't mean I'd have thrown him to the hellhounds."

"So…"

"He's in a kind of waiting room, yae might say. Quite content, actually."

Sam believed her, mostly. He couldn’t completely relax until seeing for himself. "Show me."

Rowena looked like a cat who'd swallowed a canary, albeit a tad above reproach. "If you must."

She marched past him with an air of disappointment in his lack of trust. Old habits die hard, so Sam made a mental note to cool his jets and give her the opportunity to demonstrate being trustworthy. Leaving his bag in her study, he followed her to Max's room.

Down one of the infinity halls, she stopped at the corner of another corridor and pointed at the sliding black rectangular hatch to the cell door. He wasn't happy about Max being locked up, given what he'd seen of other cell conditions when trying to jailbreak Bobby out, but reminded himself not everything was as it seemed, especially not in a Hell run by Rowena. 

"Go on, see fer yourself," she flatly urged.

Opening the hatch, he looked back at Rowena with concern.

She reassured, "He cannae hear or see yae peeking in."

With that in mind, he got a good look inside at both the room itself, and its inhabitant. Sam instantly slid the hatch shut, turned around, and questioned with disapproval, "He's been watching porn in a party bus for four months?"

Defending her promise, she stated, "A vowed no harm would come tae him, did I not?"

Sam scoffed with incredulity, but couldn't yet respond because she'd technically held up her end, remarkably well. 

"Yae cannae be serious? I plied him with the world's most expensive spirits and the highest quality gay porn on the market. The only torture happening in that room is what the upholstery's suffered, I wouldnae recommend a black light in there, if a were you," she smirked to herself.

Jesus Christ, he swore it was like she'd taken a page right out of Dean's play book. He stalked back to her study and plopped in an armchair. 

She'd followed, and proceeded to pull his chin up so he had no choice but to look her in the eye when firmly stating, "He was never in danger, Sam. It's unexpected. Complicated. But a would'a been looking for a means of satisfying what the universe demands in recompense for his choice, while ensuring the health of his soul remained intact, out of gratitude for his mother. If yae won't put trust in me, it's because of choices _I made._ _Nevertheless_ , I'm going to make this happen, whether you believe me or not."

That was something he could put trust in, and would. "I need to apologize for a few things. First, I'm sorry for leaving."

She seemed worried by the notion he'd feel stuck there. "You're not a prisoner. You've the right to come and go as yae please."

He nodded in understanding. "Okay. I'm sorry I overreacted before giving you time to assess the situation. It wasn't fair. You making special arrangements for the family should've been enough for me to trust you, and offer to help." 

"I do want your help. I need it, please!" She implored him.

"You have it. But I'm also sorry for questioning your judgment as Queen, especially in front of Max and Jeffrey. If you weren't Queen, nobody would've cared who he was. We both know what he'd be suffering instead of booze and porn."

She knelt by his chair and spoke softly. "I appreciate you mulling this over. What we've been through, then what I've done _to_ you..well, I'm sorry for my part. You're the only one who knows what Lucifer felt like."

He tensed at the mention of their abuser’s name, and Rowena placed a reassuring hand over his. "It means we've both plenty of room for improvement. But I admire your resolve to make the right choices, when it's easier to give in or give up."

Sam wasn't sure where she was going with this. And did she seem nervous? 

"I've spent more time giving into revenge and instant gratification than not."

He noticed her looking around everywhere but in his eyes. Strange, when seconds earlier she'd been locked on and laser focused. 

"I suppose..yer a good influence on me."

"Good influence? Dean and I aren't exactly role models," he refuted. 

She sighed and refocused. "Well, yer the only one who's made me want tae be a better.. _me._ "

 _Oh._ That was huge. Sam noticed a very warm feeling spreading from the center of his chest. The Queen of Hell making such an admission had him floating on air. It gave him butterflies in his stomach, and made him feel closer to her in a way he'd only longed for in the secret corners of his mind. She was beautiful and strong for having admitted past mistakes. Beautiful and strong, period. 

Rowena stood and spoke with a measure of pleasant confidence. "And speaking of room for improvement, I believe I've found that loophole."

"That's great, tell me all about it?" 

"As I've said before, the universe dictates that Max serves time for the sin of damning his soul," she evenly laid out.

It sounded dismal, but Rowena was crafty and for that, Sam was appreciative. "But??"

"But it's never specified _what kind_ of punishment or service, or its duration," she stated with an open ended tone. 

Sam's brain went from zero to AHA! in under a second, when hearing Rowena's choice in words. But he listened to her finish before idea barfing all over her, conversationally speaking. 

"How does a wee bit of 'community service' sound, Samuel?" Rowena daringly proposed.

"This is exactly what I've been thinking over, and wanted to talk with you about!" Sam tried reeling himself in but upon her words, grew ecstatic.

"Been considering the merits of teamwork?"

"Kind of. Have you ever read anything about heaven? What it's like?" He wondered.

With a wistful look in her eye, she shook her head. "I was a wee bairn when it seemed heaven abandoned me. It abandoned Lucifer as well. All that glitters is not gold, so it can rot as far as I'm concerned."

Sam understood how she felt. She'd lost her faith in a higher, benevolent power long before he did. Given the damage to humanity that heaven had done, he didn’t blame her at all. 

"Jack and Michael are rehabilitating heaven, giving it a complete reno. But before all of this, Dean and I went there a few times. It was bureaucratic and cold. Everyone's heaven was solitary; it was basically the Matrix."

"How is this supposed to help?"

He was losing his pitch and switched tactics.

"If each person had their own heaven, could we take that same concept and apply it here, with your community service idea?"

"So we give him an orange jacket and a broom?" She sounded confused.

"Kind of. What if we gave Max his own rehabilitation room. One providing scenarios that help him recognize his mistake?"

"Make Hell personal.. which it already is, Sam."

"But only in the sense of the revenge cycle. Here, justice is served. But then what? A soul goes demon out of desperation, or disintegrates into nothing. It's a waste. But if Max can see the error of his ways, his rehabilitation room can upgrade to provide specific tasks, helping him take what he's learned and apply it in another scenario," Sam spelled out, growing ever more enthusiastic at the possibilities.

"And the tasks would serve as the specific 'community service' work his soul needs to heal," Rowena smiled, catching up to Sam's train of thought. 

Sam stood and paced the study floor. "The final task would be self forgiveness. Can you send a soul to heaven?" 

He knew he was getting way ahead of himself, but the excitement of what this could mean if it worked had Sam practically levitating. 

"No. But he won't have to stay here. Leave it to me, I'll think of something. Sam," she closed the small space between them, lightly pressing her hand to his chest, "this won't be easy for him. It'll feel like emotional torture, in the beginning."

"I know it will. But if it's successful, we'll be healing a soul rather than adding to its destruction. And think of the good we could do if we could help more than Max."

Sam looked down and saw his hand covering hers over his heart. The heart which was flying like a Maserati in the Formula 1. He wanted to hug her; hell, he wanted to kiss her so badly. And the smile shining back at him finally gave him hope that she might feel the same way. Then he remembered-he didn't have to ask for a hug. She'd given him permission. So he slid his arms around her petite frame and buried his face in her hair. 

Instantly he began sneezing. The dust from thousands of years covering the hundreds of books and scrolls piled atop her desk had him stepping back in embarrassment. 

"I might have been poring over this mess for a few months. I'm going to clean myself up, then we can discuss this plan in more detail," she said while hurriedly brushing herself off.

Sam couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw a rash of scarlet flaring across her cheeks as she flitted out of the room. 

"Jeffrey! Two tumblers of scotch!" He heard her calling from down the corridor, and smiled.

It might have been the cloud nine on which he was floating, but he was certain that he was falling for her. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Are yae ready then?' Rowena asked with a knowing smile for Sam.

He nodded, appearing overwhelmed with gratitude. "Rowena, _thank you_. For helping Max. And for making Hell not so.." he paused, searching for the right word.

She'd swiped a scalpel behind her from the desk, lightly brandishing it at him with a smirk. "Hellish?"

"Yeah. Let's go get Max." Sam offered her his arm and she linked her elbow with his while walking down the hall. 

She'd been noticing his eyes were more often downcast when smiling in soft moments. Occasionally he'd grown quiet, but in peaceful thought. Often, during their project planning, he'd actively sought her counsel on aspects with which he was working, as well as her companionship in general. Her heart had skipped a beat that morning when he'd eaten his breakfast in her study.

Jeffrey brought Max into her sitting room, and when she gestured for him to sit, he looked nervous. 

"Sam and I have devised a way fer you tae address the consequences of your choice in a beneficial way that won't involve torture. We cannae say it won't be emotionally painful, but if successful, you'll have earned redemption and a second chance at life through reincarnation. Are yae interested?"

The surprise and hope on Max's face had Rowena feeling rather giddy inside. 

"You're _asking_ me? I get a choice?" Max was completely dumbstruck at the notion.

"It was your choice that brought you here," Sam gently explained, "it's important you have the choice to leave, under specific conditions of course. Not gonna lie, the conditions are gonna be pretty rough at first. Some you can't be made aware of, because knowing beforehand will affect the outcome and defeat the purpose."

Rowena scooted closer to Max and held his hand. "In the simplest of terms, it's soul work. As a witch, you're intimately familiar with this practice."

Max knew exactly what they were referring to. "My mom encouraged us, but I was so obsessed after she and my sister were killed, I haven't centered myself in a long time."

She was glad he understood the basics, but Sam expanded for him, "It goes farther than just centering oneself. It takes time. You'll make mistakes, it's expected. When you're finished you'll not only be centered, but living this soul work through others."

"I'll do it, I want to see my family again. When do I start?" Max answered with enthusiasm.

Rowena felt as light as air, seeing Max this happy. "Now."

"Let's do this," he rubbed his hands together.

She and Sam led him to a winding staircase descending into a cavernous, candle lit room, where the ground was covered in purple rolling fog. The ceiling didn't really exist, but had enchantments to mimic the necessary simulation. 

Holding Max's hand, Rowena's voice took on a very somber tone. "This is where you'll begin. In a few moments, everything around you will be different. Your soul remembers everything. It'll become stronger and guide yae to the light."

Max looked at her with question and a hint of worry.

"See you on the other side," Sam encouraged when leading Rowena up the staircase.

The purple fog swirled up the cavern walls, filling the empty spaces. Rowena knew the scene appearing around Max was familiar to Sam, because he'd been there to witness it. Max was temporarily frozen in the room, staring blankly ahead as the rising purple fog painted an entirely new environment. One of a cellar at night, with the brothers discovering multiple decomposing bodies, including Tasha Banes. 

Max walked down the cellar steps to greet them. "Hey! Saw the light, you guys find some trouble to get int-"

Sam had tried to shield him from his mother's rotting form, but he'd caught a glance and broke his way through the brothers’ arms. 

Rowena pulled him through the door and then closed it behind them. "It's his work, Sam. His mind will relive this moment, his sister's, then the one in which he chose the ring until he decides not to."

Seeing Sam's guilt, she asked him about it. 

"He found me next to both of them. Part of me wonders if he thinks I had any part in their deaths. Then _I_ wonder if I could've saved them. But there was nothing that would've changed their fate."

"If you were meant to, yae would have. It seems there's so much bad in the world, but there's more good because you, Dean, and Castiel had the hearts to try. It makes a difference." She hoped he'd remember that.

Over the next few days, they observed Max. Bore witness to his heartbreaking losses on repeat. Sam was quiet, eagerly researching ways to improve the process Max was testing for them without realizing it. Rowena often visited him, providing periodic distractions preventing burn out. Admiring his relentless dedication, one night she brought him a drink, and asked him about something that'd made her curious.

"Yae don't have to answer if it’s too personal, but when you and Dean were on the Axis Mundi..upstairs, what was that like?"

At first she feared the question brought him distress, but he was simply taking his time in answering.

"Different than expected. Dean's heavens centered around trying to keep our family together. Mine consisted of times I visited other families of people I'd met."

She stared at him blankly. "You both nearly destroyed the universe because you couldnae let each other go, and yer heaven didn't have him in it?" It was a notion so shocking, it didn't compute for her. 

"At the time, I was still conflicted about my role in..'Chuck's story'. Didn't want to accept hunting was my fate, or that being Lucifer's true vessel was a prophetic inevitably. On some level I'd distanced myself from Dean, because of so many normal things I'd missed out on as a kid. He was pretty hurt. But I finally realized that without Dean, it would've been so much worse."

"So you experienced memories that made you happy in life?"

"I wanted anything normal. Dean just wanted family, normal or not. Sometimes I wonder if our heavens change over time. We're different now than ten years ago. How about you?" Sam looked utterly sincere in his query as he tossed back the rest of his drink, "What would your version have been like, before you lost faith?" 

She looked down at her drink, suddenly a bundle of nerves.

"Something embarrassing?" Sam wanted to know, with a modicum of mischief in his voice.

"In the Inner Hebrides of Scotland, there's a mystical place on the Isle of Skye. My mother grew up there and told me stories of its magic. The river Brittle flows through the forest, winds around the mountains, and opens into the Fairy Pools. The water's the color of moonbeams, so clear you can see everything. During a full moon, when I couldn't sleep, I'd tiptoe about the house pretending to be one of the fairies it was named for. But it was just the wild imagination of a little girl."

She noticed Sam had stars in his eyes. "Are yae alright?"

He cleared his throat and calmed his expression. And what a shame too, because inside her chest beat the long dormant heart of a girl who yearned to fall in love, be swept off her broom, and into the arms of Sam. 

"It does sound wild, and beautiful. There were places I wanted to go but never got around to visiting. I've seen cool places on the road, but it'd be nice to go somewhere that didn't involve a case."

"I told you, you're free to come and go as you please," she reminded him.

"Maybe later; this thing with Max has such potential. If it works then its a game changer I want to be part of," he said with gusto. And then yawned.

"Well yae can't if your eyes won't stay open," she chided, and grabbed his glass as she stood to leave. "I know this isn't the place yae wanted to return. But do yae think maybe you _needed_ to?"

Wistfully smiling, he replied, "I have. Still thinking."

"I'm happy for your company. And yer help."

"I'm glad."

She departed, roaming the halls and occasionally changing the lamp fixtures, or the stone floor to smooth pebbles shaded with a hint of cobalt. In the main hall, she was dismayed to find the curtains had changed from pitch black, to a deep lavender. She hadn't done it. Jeffrey had neither the power, nor the wherewithal. Sam had no interest. And yet, it wasn't a wholly displeasing color combination, what with the turquoise slabs from the crevasse encasing the entryway she'd also noticed the day Sam returned. 

Part of her should be furious; she should find the demon who dared meddle. But she actually kind of liked it, and it brought a lightness to the main hall she hadn't known it needed. 

  


It'd been a few weeks since Max began phase one of his rehabilitation. Sam puzzled over how long it'd take for him to make the right choice.

The few times Sam checked on his progress, he hadn't peeked for long because of the trauma and loss he himself had suffered. It made him miss Dean and Cas so much. He admired Max's courage, even though the guy didn't realize he was in a loop. Then there was another matter on Sam's mind. 

"How much juice does it take, keeping Max's sim on twenty four seven?" He pondered aloud to Rowena one evening after noticing she'd had a particularly busy day.

"The power expenditure for a spell and its support enchantments isn't ongoing, save for strengthening and maintenance I do to keep it active. In theory, it could be facilitated through Hell's core, but there's not the widespread use to justify it."

Sam wished he could help Rowena with her spell work on the sim, which she strengthened daily. He had powers, but no way was he willing to light that fire over the proverbial bunsen burner of this experiment. If he didn't require demon blood, he could be more helpful; potentially taking this one test case to new heights. For now, he forged through everything in Hell’s archives.

Another day, when checking on Max, Sam noticed his resistance to the ring taking longer. He couldn't help watching a few more cycles of the sim. His immeasurable anguish over Alicia's body which he'd carefully laid on the bed, the ring curled tightly in his fingers, was devastating to witness. And then...it happened. His rage burst the dam wide open, and he collapsed on his knees in a river of tears. 

Max cried and cried for his sister. His mother. Maybe everyone else he'd lost along the way too. Sam's heart went out to him and he shed a few of his own tears, understanding his grief all too well. Then he saw Max rise, determinedly place the ring on Alicia's stomach, and when channeling his own gift, his eyes glowed a deep purple as he ignited Alicia's remains in flame.. _and walked away._

Sam couldn't believe he did it! He jumped for joy, but maintained respect for the strength it'd taken Max to make that decision. 

Heading to the throne room, Sam couldn't wait to tell Rowena. Already he'd been fiercely researching lore on dreams and psychic connections, in hopes of bolstering the rough idea they'd discussed in phase two, for maximum impact on Max and potentially others. 

"Rowena, he's done it! He made a different choice, he's ready."

A radiant joy shimmered in her eyes in reaction to his declaration; her smile emerged slowly, but was the most glorious he'd ever seen. "Splendid!"

A few bedraggled souls, bound, snarling, and frothing at the mouth lay on their bellies against the cold floor. "Jeffrey, their souls are ill. I can't sentence them properly until we know what we're really working with. Put them in the holding cells, I'll clean them up later."

Jeffrey bowed and with a few other demons, dragged them out of the room.

"Let's go right into phase two, he can stay where he's at and we'll run the second simulation in there," Rowena offered to Sam with ease.

Sam wanted to ask, "What if we don't do a complete sim, but a partial?"

Intrigued, Rowena said, "Go on."

"Demons sometimes meddle with people through nightmares, right?"

"It's a bit below their paygrade, but dreams are doorways for wreaking havoc; why?"

"What if we harness that ability, but for good? In the second sim, he'll be encountering teens who've suffered familial loss, and trying to help them. But it’s a sim, they aren't real. What if the kids he encounters _are_? Is there a spell to locate bereaved kids, magic or not?"

"Perhaps," she quietly considered.

"If he could connect with kids while they're dreaming, on a subconscious level, their souls could get some healing as well."

"As a witch he can channel other souls, but having him locate them at the same time, tricky."

"He wouldn't have to go all Charles Xavier with Cerebro, he can't do multiple at once. But removing his memory of the last sim; he'll be aware his family's deaths were a few years ago, then his grief won't be so sharp he has trouble helping them. Could we use souls here who committed lesser sins, to power the search, like a battery?"

"If we run them through Hell's operating systems. Jeffrey can bring the core into the cavern, I'll put a barrier spell around it, keeping souls in the room safe. It'll siphon the souls’ power, Max can use it tae locate grieving children, and channel his own magic tae connect with their souls. The sim can be what compels him tae initiate contact. It should work!"

"But these "volunteer" souls have to choose this. If this whole thing with Max works, they can be eligible to undergo the same rehabilitation as him, if they want."

"Hell's rejects gone community service projects," she laughed hysterically, "it's so.. absurd."

It really was, and Sam laughed too. He never expected to be this comfortable and genuinely happy there. A peaceful silence filled the charged air between them. 

"I'll have Jeffrey move the core in with Max."

Rowena nodded, giving him an awkward smile. After Sam found him and relayed the message, he noticed the halls had become a bit warm for his pale blue v neck sweater. A stark difference from the frigid temperature which had greeted him upon arrival just a few months back. 

His arm was almost out of the sleeve when passing a hall normally dead-ending into more slabs of the odd turquoise, not unlike the main entrance. Sam needed a minute to process what he was seeing, because it was the exact opposite of a rocky dead end. Looking around, he was struck with overwhelming awe. 

Something in Hell was changing, and the Queen should be notified. _Immediately_.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Speed bonnie boat like a bird on the wing_

_Onward the sailors cry._

_Carry the lad that's born to be king_

_Over the sea to Skye"_

Rowena happily sang to herself on the way to investigate the situation with the severely ill souls. It smacked of a curse, but she'd get to the bottom of it soon enough.

_"Though the waves heave_

_Soft will ye sleep_

_Ocean's a royal bed_

_Rocked in the deep_

_Flora will keep_

_Watch by your weary head"_

_"Speed bonnie b-"_

"Rowena!" 

She smiled, shaking her head, never having imagined she'd love her name so much tumbling from Sam's lips. Turning around, she saw his urgent expression and tensed for catastrophic news. And yet, what he gave her was the last thing she'd ever expected. 

Sam slowed his run to a controlled pace and when reaching her, bowed. Why on earth was he bowing? And presenting her with- a thistle?

"For the _Queen_ ," he sang with adoration.

She was stunned. "Samuel, where did yae find that?"

Extending his hand, he gifted her a precious, mischievous grin and said, "Come with me."

Taking his hand, she swiftly walked with him to the spot which had previously been a dead end, and gasped.

"What sorcery? When did this appear?" She whispered, taking in the transition of a cold stone floor to soft warm grass.

As Sam led her into this magical new place, Rowena marveled at the countless stars twinkling above in an endless night sky. She welcomed the warmth snaking through countless trees. The song of the mountains soothed her. And the dance of fireflies was a call to her soul, to join them in their joyful movement, as she once had all those years ago back home.

"Oh Sam, how has this happened? It's more beautiful than anything I've ever laid eyes on." Rowena sniffled and wiped her nose. 

"Is this the place you told me about, when you were a little girl?" he questioned, just as dumbstruck as she was as to the circumstances surrounding its appearance.

She shook her head, but explained, "It is and it isn't. Many of its features are here. But it's so much...more. There aren't so many trees back home. Here, there's no fog to obscure the sky. It's _warm,_ when it should be quite cool. We don't have fireflies, but here..it's just.."

"Magical?" 

She laughed, "Aye. How far does it go on?"

"I haven't checked, do you want to?" he invited.

Rowena took off her stiletto heels and ran like the wind towards the pools, her purple dress flowing gracefully behind her. Sam wasn't too far behind, and caught up when she stopped at the pools’ edge, admiring their breathtaking clarity. 

Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear which had come loose from the warm breeze, Sam complimented, "Happiness looks good on you Rowena, _állain_."

She was taken aback and actually blushed at his southern Highland accent, and employment of the word. "Is this part of the research yae've been doin'?"

Rowena adored the shyness with which he nodded in reply. 

"A bit."

The moment's tension drew them together like magnets. He brushed his lips against hers, and it was a flame to a matchbox. Everything good and pure in Sam was poured into the kiss, and took her breath away. He was commanding and strong, but so was she.

They tore at each other's clothes, Rowena's dress easily slipped over her head. His shirt buttons popped and flew like stones skipping across the pool's surface. Watching him peel his jeans off, along with everything else was a treat she'd only imagined; the reality was infinitely better. Sam Winchester, naked and bathed in magical moonbeams, his golden skin misty from waterfalls and illuminated by fireflies _was a God_. 

They tumbled onto the ground, which would leave bruises in the morning, but it was an evaporating afterthought once their bodies were flush and moving together in blissful ways. Their momentum brought them to a soft grassy patch where they'd finally stopped, with Rowena happily on top. Sam captured her lips, and they lost themselves in the simple pleasure of kissing. 

When they began undulating against each other, Rowena could feel Sam harden against her stomach, and she pooled between her legs in anticipation. She adjusted her position so every languid, drag of her hips had his cock gliding between her wet folds and his swollen head rubbing against her clit. He was dripping with precum, and his stilted breathing told her he wanted this every bit as much as she did.

Sam's warm hand wiggled its way in between them, cupping her breast and playing with her nipple. His other hand was firmly gripping her ass, keeping her from breaking contact when rubbing her clit against his dick. The intensity of his kiss, combined with his demanding counter thrusts, had her beginning to spiral all too quickly. Rowena sensed they could easily come just like this, but the need to feel how he moved inside her was growing more desperate by the second.

Pushing herself up from his chest, Rowena felt the head of his cock nudging her slick entrance easily, so she slid down the length of his shaft. The way he filled and stretched her was _divine_. She couldn't recall the last time she'd had sex with someone for whom she'd truly cared. It'd been too long since she'd had sex, period. And Sam felt _so good._

He seemed content, watching her every move, the way she circled her hips. How her hands never broke contact with his smooth skin and beautifully toned muscles. The arch of her back when she really leaned into his upward thrust. Sam sat himself up so she was sitting in his lap; the shift in position allowed him to slide even deeper inside her. 

He pulled her close, flush against himself, drinking her all in. She loved the feel of his lips everywhere, on her face, whispering in her ears, kissing her hair. The way Sam held her wasn't like she was some fragile creature in need of protection, but allowed her to control how deep he went, and how fast. His fiery kiss was so full of need, and his teeth bit a trail down her neck. 

Sam drank her in like the finest wine, and when he came, the savage, primal moan escaping his lips into hers was so obscene, yet so beautiful, that her own orgasm ignited and ripped through her like a firework on the Fourth of July. The thundering of their hearts brought them down into the quiet satisfaction and peace that accompanied the love of the stars shining down upon them. 

  


Sam’s eyes tracked her lovely form bounding from rock to rock, then slinking deeper under the water and disappearing altogether like a mythical river nymph. He rested back on his left elbow by the waters’ edge, reveling in the comfort of his own skin, thoroughly exposed under the warm, open sky.

He observed the crown of Rowena's head breach, then she arose slowly, until everything above her petite waist cleared the water’s surface. Her luminous purple irises gazed back at him in a serene silence. Deep red curls spilled over her breasts, returning rivulets of water into the pools.

She giggled, "If yae take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Don't tempt me. Always heard witches like dancing naked in the moonlight, but I thought it was a myth."

"How many times have yae assumed something was a myth, only fer it tae be true?"

"Too many. Still happening," he lazily gestured all around them.

"Can yae not swim?"

"Yeah, why?" He thought it was an odd change of subject.

"A dinnae have a house made of candy or eat little children, but we could have fun proving the existence of trouser snakes to the fish, and that they can swim."

He chuckled and launched into the pool like William Wallace into battle, snatching Rowena underneath the water with him. When rising above the surface again, their lips were locked in a blissful lovers’ kiss. The smooth rocks below cradled his knees, and they were more or less matched in height. She wrapped one leg around his waist, then the other. 

Sam loved holding her close, she was feather light, but fierce and direct when communicating her sexual desires. He was too, for that matter, and her salacious sigh when feeling him hardening against her for another round further galvanized him.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Jeffrey, why'd you bring us here when they're, ugh!..Dammit!"

He and Rowena jumped, turning in the direction of their distressing interruption. Dean and Cas shifted around awkwardly somewhere between stone and grass, while Sam spotted Jeffrey making a hasty exodus into the hall.

"Dean! What a pleasant surprise!" Rowena peeled her wet body from Sam, and faced them with zero compulsion to cover herself. She carelessly tossed her dripping wet hair over her shoulder, thinking nothing of exposing her boobs.

Sam was mortified, and hysterical over Cas's extreme discomfort with such an awkward situation. The guy was craning his neck painfully up at the sky, to avoid looking at them. 

Rowena approached them with delight and ease, as if fully clothed and welcoming them to a family Christmas party. Evidently, it was only their correctly presumed sexual activities to which they'd been unwittingly led, and not their birthday suits which caused Cas's comical reaction. His discomfort immediately dissipated once she'd extricated herself from him, and he regarded her with his usual caution. 

"And yae've brought the hottie-in-a-human-body along as well. I'd express my love for a man in uniform but my, how becoming you are _without_ your usual attire."

Sam had to admit that Cas did look more relaxed in jeans and a black sweater than the stuffy duds of the last eleven years. And he knew Rowena hadn't the slightest interest in the guy, but loved riling him up for the sheer entertainment of it. He thought it was hilarious too. And for the second time that day, Rowena was given something unexpected.

Instead of a fluster or eye roll, Cas raised a fierce, confident eyebrow at her and fired back with, "That's a pleasant compliment, I could offer the same sentiment to you."

Rowena paused, then laughed with every fiber of her being. 

Dean remained the flustered one. "Is it naked Thursday in Hell? Or is this some new torture method you've come up with? Cause it’s working, and I'm beggin' you to stop."

"I beg your pardon?!" Rowena gasped with incredulity, placing her hands on her hips. 

With furrowed brows, Dean gruffly explained, "Not you! _Him_!"

Sam brushed aside the irritated brother banter and attack hugged Dean. "I'm glad you guys came. It's good to see you."

Dean pushed him away and barked, "Jesus Sam! Point that thing somewhere else, or so help me…" 

"Says the guy who swims naked in hotel pools.." he pointed out while getting dressed. 

Dean just flashed his dimples of discontent, and unapologetically shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> These are the Fairy Pools on the Isle of Skye, located among the Inner Hebrides archipelago, off of Scotland's northwest coast. Despite it falling on the same longitude as Alaska, it boasts some of the most tropical looking shorelines in existence. I chose it for this fic because it's on my bucket list, as Scotland itself is steeped in magic and mysticism(the National Animal is a Unicorn for crying out loud). For me, Rowena is a living, breathing, and epically defiant spirit of the land. How could I give her anything less spectacular in return?
> 
> The Skye Boat Song is by the Corries-a Scottish group
> 
> Álainn means beautiful in Scottish Gaelic


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some pretty art in this chapter! The statement by Max was written to give me an idea of what Kingstoken was toying with having in the pictures background. I insisted we keep it and included it as a separate piece as well.

"Speaking of torture," Sam began, hiking his jeans around his waist while Rowena slipped her dress on with ease, "I want to show you guys something."

"No dice. I think we've suffered enough," Dean firmly insisted. 

Sam and Rowena led them past the throne room to the sitting room. 

"When did you change the walls in here?" Sam commented, noting the pale blue shade which had previously been red. The bar had also changed from black to a deep, warm oak. 

Rowena seemed just as flummoxed as he did, and shrugged. "Something's changing down here. It's a mystery."

After she poured everyone drinks, they left the sitting room and passed by the throne room, more often illuminated these days than not.

"Did one of you summon a gothic Ikea demon, or something?" Dean mused, paying extra attention to the room’s moldings and baseboards. 

"I redecorate as I see fit. Queen's prerogative. And what've you boys been up to?" she prodded for juicy details. 

"Taking a few engineering classes," Dean offered, proudly. 

Cas pleasantly informed, "I work at an orchard, being outdoors and watching things grow is invigorating."

Dean sardonically added in a mock 'so get this' tone, "Don't forget the guinea pig rescue, Cas. The dungeon which once proudly held the founder of Hell, the King of Hell, the Queen of Hell, the last Prophet, and not to mention the demonic Yours Truly, is now... a rodent sanctuary." 

Cas side eyed him. It was clearly a source of mild tension, but one in which he'd obviously held traction. 

"What happens in the dungeon, stays in the dungeon," he informed in a matter of fact tone, then swiftly changed the subject, "and what've you been up to, Sam?" 

They'd reached the door which held Max, and Sam briefly explained his bizarre arrival, the deal, the rules, and how they'd worked on developing his rehabilitation. 

Dean was floored and Cas was delighted. He hugged Sam, congratulating him on the ingenious plan and its success thus far. Jeffrey, plus a few Hell minions, were bringing the core down the hall, encased in a floating force field, and all became momentarily mesmerized by it.

The sphere was a deep purple and emitted a pale, pulsating turquoise light. It was roughly the size of a standard pick up truck tire in diameter, and all could feel its immense power radiating in waves. Jeffrey and crew carefully transported it down the staircase, setting it on a stand in the middle of the enormous room. Max continued to stand nearby, in a daze. A bedraggled soul, cuffed in iron paused, looking to Sam.

"Do you consent to provide a small piece of your soul, which will later be recharged, for the purpose of healing, in exchange for eligibility in your own future rehabilitation?"

"I do," the weary soul wobbly consented. 

"Thank you," Sam replied with compassion, and watched him painfully make his way down the staircase, led by another random demon. His iron cuffs were removed, and he nervously glanced at the pulsating core. 

Rowena descended the staircase and informed the soul, "The core is powered by intent. I've enchanted it to protect everyone here. In case you experience a sudden urge to harm yourself or others and try escaping Hell, yae'll find yourself permanently out of existence, have a made myself clear?"

The soul nodded in assurance, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Extend your hand, the core'll reach fer yae," Rowena instructed.

As he did, Sam watched the core twist a portion of light out to the soul, as if drawn to it. When soul and core made contact, the soul's eyes glowed a soft lavender. Rowena walked up to Max and held his face.

"You're going to meet some special souls now. Use this core tae find them one at a time. Like you, they've lost family, and are hurting."

Max's eyes filled with tears as in his mind, his loss was fresh from the loops he'd just graduated from. 

"Let's forget those loops, keep the real memories in here," she pressed a hand to his chest and continued, "it's been a while, and you feel better about the choice yae made tae let'em go. Help these little souls yae find to accept the same peace."

"I have let go. I feel better and want to help them too," he confessed. 

Sam was relieved Max communicated those feelings through sobering words and tone indicative of someone speaking the truth, and really did want to help. He might've questioned this whole phase and put it on pause if he'd replied like someone in a trance. 

Knowing Max was in safe hands, he turned to Dean and Cas, suggesting they follow him for the next part of the tour. He took them to the archives, where he'd been spending untold hours. There was something unique he'd found and wanted Cas's opinion, before revealing it to Rowena. 

He'd stowed a series of scrolls in a hidden compartment within one of the many aged bureaus. Carefully pulling them out, he blew the dust off and handed them to Cas. "Are these what I think they are?"

Cas unrolled them and perused the hand written Enochian. After some time had passed, he looked at Sam and said, "We may have been too hard on him. He admitted to hating his job, taking it only to avoid it falling to someone else who'd have been far worse. Rowena should see these."

"Should see what?" Rowena appeared in the arched doorway, most inquisitive. 

Grinning, Sam passed her the scrolls. "I wanted to be sure about these before showing you. Hopefully they bring you some comfort."

She glanced at them with intense scrutiny. "I'm afraid a never had much patience fer Enochian. What are they, exactly?"

Cas informed, "They're journals, plans, and blueprints."

"For?" She peered over their shoulders.

"Aaannd that's our cue to leave. Cas, bunker. _Now_ ," Dean ordered, shuffling a perplexed Cas out of the room with him, "Gotta make sure those dungeon rats haven't died..time difference and what not. We'll be back, promise!"

"Until next time!" Rowena raised an amused eyebrow at them and returned her attention to Sam and the scrolls.

"When Crowley said he wanted to make Hell great again, we thought he meant restoring it back to Lucifer's vision. These are plans written in his own hand. They're prototype structural changes meant to shift Hell's entire purpose, he just didn't have a clear vision of _how_ to make it happen."

Heard her sharp intake of breath and continued explaining the significant revelation.

"Rowena, these scrolls prove he wanted the same thing we do, for this to become a place of redemption, not torture. That's what he meant by making this place great again. Without realizing it, you and I have been carrying his idea to fruition. We'll be creating the change we hope for, but also honoring his last wishes."

Sam saw her hands were trembling; he helped her set down the scrolls and took her hands in his. The tears welling in her eyes spilled down her cheeks like the river emptying into the pools. 

"I understand living with regret, wishing that you could go back and change things. You knew this isn't a place I ever wanted to come back to, but you asked if it was a place where I _needed_ to return. If this is what our destinies have been all along, the universe needs us here. I want this. And I want it with you."

She cried unlike anything Sam had ever seen. He sensed with every tear shed, Rowena was letting go of a regret, and hopefully permitting herself a piece of forgiveness in its place. He carried her to her room, undressed them both, and cuddled her to his chest for the rest of the night.

  


Sam was incredibly grateful for the development in his relationship with Rowena, which made the next few weeks pass more rapidly. Their investment in Max's success and its potential for wider application was stronger than ever. Yet so was his desire to carry more responsibility and magical weight. 

"I'm a big girl and can manage, Sam."

"You're doing a great job. But if my destiny is making a powerful change here with you, I can't effectively do that without reaching my potential. Just wish there was another way to use my powers without falling off the demon blood wagon."

"I'll see what a can do. Sam, yae mean a great deal tae me, with or without your powers."

He felt the truth in her words, but hearing it still felt good. They finished their evening drink and Sam recognized a strange piece of music floating from down the hall as Toccata and Fugue in D minor. Or maybe not so strange after all, considering Rowena.

"Oh, fabulous! He's done it, Sam!"

"Played the creepy organ doorbell music? What?" He wondered, amused.

"He's reaching the end of phase two, not playing an organ..well..at least in here he's not," she mischievously mused, taking Sam's hand and power walking to Max. 

He watched her luscious red locks bouncing in merriment, happy how much satisfaction she was getting out of this entire endeavor. Opening the door, she flitted down the stairs and Sam followed, noting the diminishing form of a girl he estimated was maybe fourteen or fifteen years hugging Max, and then disappearing. Max's hand was still in contact with the core, and he stared ahead as if in a day dream.

"Integrum Exponentia."

She gestured for Jeffrey to safely remove the soul and take the core with him, to reverse the charge and restore the soul's energy. Taking Max by the hand, she and Sam led him to a clean cell resembling a spacious college dorm room, complete with a bed, stocked bookshelf (by Sam, who'd sent Jeffrey out for some self help materials he'd found beneficial in the past), plus a desk and comfy chair. 

Rowena brought Max’s focus back to the here and now, when having him sit on his bed. He came back quickly, appearing to carry far less emotional weight on his shoulders. 

Rowena was called away for something, so Sam tackled this part, happy to do so. "How are you?"

"I feel like it's easier to think around. There's more room in my brain to move than when that boulder of anger and sadness was there. How did I do?" He seemed curious and worried all at once, as if he'd maybe failed a final exam.

Sam was relieved to share the good news. "You did really well. I'm impressed, what you had to overcome wasn't easy. You were reliving what happened that night in a loop, it took a while, but you left the ring and walked away. Then you helped kids who'd also lost family learn to move on at their own pace, in their dreams. What you did really helped others." 

Max seemed stunned. "That was real? Feels like some really old dream or memory fragment."

"Those are soul memories. They're more deeply rooted in your subconscious and harder to recall when awake. They take anchor in your soul, and have a more profound effect."

"So what comes next? Is it just as hard?" 

He seemed ready to keep forging ahead, which Sam took as a really good sign.

"That's very individual, for some it might be. Or maybe the hardest part is what you've accomplished and moved on from. Self reflection is the last step. It's also the most important. You've got to dig deep, really see in the grand scheme, how much you matter. How much your choices matter and affect those around you."

"Heard you and Dean have been through some major crap. You're legends in the hunter community. How do you guys deal with the karma inside? How can you keep coming back?"

How to explain that metaphysical mindfuck pretzel? Sam took a few minutes to assemble his thoughts, in order to give a fair reply. 

"Our situation is completely different from anyone else's, for the most part." He summarized the Chuck situation, how they'd been screwed with since day one. 

"Dean was in your shoes. Brought me back, but he made a demon deal to do it. Spent forty years here, and he did _not_ get the intervention or choice we gave you. It was four decades in here, the old fashioned way. Turns out we've been part of a prophecy, and each time we dodged Death's bullet, someone else we loved took our place. Every time I was on the chopping block or he was, we couldn't let each other go, and the consequences had us jumping from that pot into the frying pan. We’ve had barely a moments’ peace because of it."

Max seemed to be digesting what he had to say. 

"It's easy for me to say in theory, we should've let each other go, and by rights we really should have. It's not.. _natural_ , and death is as much a part of our soul's existence as life. And an important part of living is experiencing loss, sometimes really bad loss. How we process and reconcile these hard losses, and move on from them, is what makes us who we are. It's how our souls grow. But if Dean and I had let each other go? This world would just be another casualty among countless others that Chuck created and destroyed."

Max held his head in his hands. "That's so messed up. Why you guys, out of everyone else?"

"God had the nerve to say 'we're his favorite show.' For no other purpose than his grand entertainment. I saw other versions of us, after making different choices. Some were bad. Some were really, really bad. All of us were drowning in misery and guilt from things he'd made us do. He loved watching the world burn, and eventually us along with it. But in manipulating us year after year with loss after loss..he'd created the perfect weapon," Sam cleverly let hang.

"What was it?"

" _Us_. He'd whittled, carved, and sharpened Dean and I, which only strengthened our resolve, until we'd become the most powerful adversaries he'd foolishly penned for his ultimate finale. All the pain, all the loss he'd inflicted on us, backfired on him. Made us who we are. Do I wish we had a normal life and not spent our lives in misery most of the time? Hell yes. But we wouldn't have saved the world raised on normal. You have that chance, to understand how important you are. To forgive yourself, and afterwards? You'll spend forever with your mom and sister."

Sam could see the determination in Max's eyes, the love for his family would drive him to get through the last crucial step. It was so heartening and rewarding for Sam to see.

"Why don't you try for some rest first? Even if you feel better, your soul can become worn down. When you're ready or if you need any help, you just have to ask," Sam happily reassured.

Max gave him a nod. "Sam? Thank you. For helping us with that last case even though it was a shit show. And for caring about me..here."

"You're welcome."

Rowena was just clicking her heels down the hall as he closed the door. They took their time walking to the pools, enjoying the moon’s soothing beams. When Sam approached the pools, he saw that a blanket had been laid down, and a six pack of beer. 

She looked at him and explained, "Perks of Hell, why not mix things up?"

"Irn Bru?"

She was surprised he'd heard of the beer. "No, domestic. But Jeffrey can get anything yae like."

He smirked, "I have all I like right here."

Then he seamlessly unzipped her dress while peeling out of his own threads for a midnight swim. For once, they didn't spend hours discussing Max or the potential impact their ideas could have on Hell. They simply just _were_. They swam, they talked. They drank. They enjoyed the simple pleasure of each other’s company.

  


Within days, a beautiful sound began emanating within Hell's halls. It wasn't dissimilar to the edge of wet glasses delicately played in a circular loop emitting different tones. 

"What is that?" Sam questioned.

Rowena shrugged, then followed the sound with Sam in tow. They got to Max's room and found him looking just as bewildered as them. She gasped, "Sam, I think it's his soul."

"It's lovely, like a shimmering sunburst in the center of his chest."

  


On the walls of his room were pages upon pages of handwritten reflections and letters. Sam's eyes were drawn to one statement in particular which conveyed an understanding of powerful truth.

  


As Sam read it out loud, a beautiful glow emitted from Max's chest. It shone like a glorious starburst of lavender, turquoise, and blue. Max himself sat peacefully, surveying the fruition of all his work. 

"Rowena," Sam drew her attention to the statement on the wall, "he's ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Integrum Exponentia-Latin for "Spell Complete" (My brain just couldn't conjure something more bedazzling sounding).
> 
> Max's self realization and understanding of his value within the universe, the world, and a loving family unit is pure power and love. It's something vitally important Team Free Will 2.0 have struggled with forever. Hopefully by the finale each can finally begin to acknowledge their self worth, and the show's end as we know it, can serve as the start of this journey.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm going to need your help," Rowena announced rather pointedly to Sam on the way to her study.

They'd each hugged a calm and quiet Max, leaving him to roam as he wished within a wide and secured net of course, with the promise they were working on final preparations for his send off.

"Well, yeah. I hope so," he confirmed, keeping pace with her.

She stopped him in the middle of the hall and insisted, "It's not going to be pretty. Do you trust me?"

Cupping her cheek in his palm, he professed, "Yes."

"Then I'll need my Grimoire among other things. We'll have tae go over the incantations very carefully, because the addiction elements cemented in yer powers’ activation, it's well, like untangling an extremely delicate ball of silk thread. The thread breaks and...let's focus on it not breaking, shall we?"

"My powers?!"

"Yae wished to use them minus the demon blood, did yae not?"

"Yes! Yeah I did. This is..thank you!"

"Azazel cursed yae with his blood. It changed your DNA. Lift the negative element, and you're left with the magic to use as yae see fit."

She could see his face lighten at the news and conveyed with pleasant confidence, "Like Max, you'll feel a great deal better. You should have unrestricted access tae your magic in helping me get Max back 'in the game.'" 

"Thank you."

"It's not unlike what I did with the page yae let me have. But one mistake in uttering the spell an yae could magically disembowel yourself. We've got everything here, memorize the words and I'll be with yae."

In her study, Rowena rummaged through a few drawers and found the page. She copied the spell onto another, making the necessary adjustments, and handed it over to Sam who read it back to her for verification. 

"I'll set up the spell in my room, meet me there when yae've got the spell committed to memory."

"Alright."

"Sam? Thank you for trusting me. Helping. For everything."

He stalked across the study and kissed her, pouring everything he felt and wanted to say into the kiss. She felt how nervous he was, but also how eager and excited too. He tore himself away with painful determination, ghosting himself to prepare, while she did the same.

After she'd lit over eighty candles in the room, drawn the pentagram encircled within a border of specific sigils, and recalled the process by which she'd cut her magical bonds, Sam walked into her room with his sweatpants tucked under his arm. He wore only dark red boxer briefs and held the spell in his hand. 

She gestured for him to sit with his legs folded, in the middle of the circle beside the knife she'd placed on the floor. They went over the process a few times; she knew how apprehensive he was, but to his credit he met the ritual with determination. 

She stood back, respectfully witnessing him, ready to give help if asked. The more he spoke the incantations, the more confident he became. Rowena felt the air crackling around them and the candles’ flames flickering. The room was charged with a fierce energy more powerful than this realm had seen in an age. She'd not fully understood his role until now, and likely neither had he. 

This was no mere mortal lifting a curse, but the one true King seizing his destiny, shedding his self imposed bonds alongside the evil elements which hindered the magic flowing through his veins, the elements that'd changed his very DNA. Sam was rising to claiming his best self, and choosing the freedom to walk his path. 

" _Ego sum filius naturae. Cum osculatione lunae. Da mihi vocem liberatam.Libertatem dederit vires sanguis contione. Remitte vim meam. Flam invincta."_

She watched as the rippling waves of raw strength and power radiated under his skin. 

"Do it now Sam, release yourself," she commanded, unable to tear her eyes away from the beauty of what was happening to the man she loved. 

Sam picked up the knife and sliced in a criss cross pattern over the soft skin on the inside of his wrist, his brachial arteries, and over his heart. He made quick work of both femoral arteries as well and bleed, he did. Yet when the negative, black elements bled away, the rest of his blood was cleaned, and free to coagulate at the speed with which the natural magic in his body dictated. The purple bonds which criss crossed over his wounds pulsed and spun like wisp rings, increasing in speed with the surging magic of the spell. 

_"Ego sum filius naturae. Cum osculatione lunae. Da mihi vocem liberatam. Libertatem dederit vires sanguis contione. Remitte vim meam. Flam invincta!"_

The spell was building, Rowena felt it approaching its apex and as it did so, every bit of glass in her room, in all of Hell for that matter, shattered, and the very foundations shook. A blast wave surged through from within Sam, and flowed outward in a ring in every direction. His bonds cracked and dissipated in smoke.

Rowena was speechless. What she beheld in front of her brought her to her knees. Upon Sam's head, much like the images of halos, was a crown. Not just any crown, but one of flames. It didn't burn his hair or seem to be causing any discomfort. And yet, there it was plain as day, and stunning. When he gazed back at her, his eyes were the most lovely shade of purple and carried so much wonder in them.

"Y-you..you've got wings!" He voiced in awe.

"Sorry, I've wha-oh!" She peered around her and sure enough there they were, multicolored and faint, but there.

"And you, yae've got a crown of fire!" Rowena exclaimed, shocked.

Sam's hands flew up to his head and went right through the flames. "It feels warm, but not like real fire. Rowena, your wings..they're _really_ cool."

She blushed at the compliment, still amazed at their beauty herself. "Let's get yae cleaned up," she wasn't sure how to process a compliment for something she never dreamed she'd have, and nudged him toward the shower to change the subject, "A won't have yae performing your first act as King in naught but yer knickers covered in blood, no matter how sinful yae look."

Blood and all, Sam swept her up in his strong, perpetually tan arms and carried her off to the shower, kissing her silly with lust. Under the water's warm spray, Rowena eagerly bit and nipped at the skin of his taut stomach. Lapping at the dripping water soaking his happy trail, she sucked as much of him down as she could. 

Looking up at his crown of fire and his purple eyes aglow for his Queen, she felt like the most powerful goddess in existence, having the ability to please him like this. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Sam pulled her up against the wet tiles and slid inside, burying himself in the heat of her pussy, overcome with emotion and lust. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he relentlessly slammed inside her. 

Sam's drive was positively feral and finally, she had someone who could match her appetite, thrust for thrust. It was out of this world, and before long she was screaming against the shower tiles as he fucked her through her own orgasm, and followed right behind her with his own. For a long while, he held her close, slowly kissing her. The water had long run cold by the time they stepped out, and their lust thoroughly satiated. 

  


While Sam dressed in a fitted tuxedo she'd brought from who-the-fuck-knew-where for the occasion, Rowena dressed in a simple, but elegant lavender jumper. She caught him grinning constantly. The man was outright savage during sex, in the best ways that satisfied Rowena better than anyone ever could. 

Max had been exploring in the areas he was permitted to roam, and Rowena found him by the pools, quietly stargazing. 

"Pondering the mysteries of the universe, are we?" she kindly prodded, sitting next to him. 

"Wondering how long it will be before I see my mom and sister again. Mostly grateful that I will," he said, giving her a small smile.

She had some wisdom to impart, and the moment was ripe with opportunity. "A lost my own son a short while ago, was a terrible mum."

He shook his head, unable to imagine it.

"I was. There's no denying it. Always thought there'd be time to fix it, but I never made the amends he deserved. It's something I'll regret for eternity. Your mother loved you and your sister, Oskar told me how highly she spoke of yae. It's a gift really, to have said it and heard it. What more would one say to someone they loved if they died right in front of them? Your mother and sister left this world under horrible circumstances, but _knowing_ you loved them. That's all they needed to know, until you meet them again."

"Thanks to you I _will_ see them again. I hope you get the chance someday to see your son and tell him what you need to."

"It's not possible."

"Then I hope one day you can forgive yourself."

"Thanks to _you,_ I've already started," she confessed and hugged him, so as to avoid him seeing a few tears shed.

"I'm dressed fer a party, shame really, lettin' it go tae waste."

"Why would there be a party in Hell?" he scoffed incredulously.

She stood and offered her hand, "Fer you, Max. We're celebrating you. The first soul to earn redemption in Hell and leave. It's quite the honor."

He seemed a bit discombobulated, but Rowena knew it would be a spectacle his soul would never forget. On such short notice, it was hard to plan properly, but overall the soiree resembled a Walking Dead themed party in Disney's Haunted Mansion. The souls having committed minor infractions by Hell's standards and had been deemed fit for a fête, ambled around confused but nevertheless thankful for the pause in their torment. There were even a few who congratulated Max on his achievement. 

News on the grapevine traveled fast, rumor had it change was in the wind. Inquiries on how to follow in Max's footsteps reached Rowena's ears, it both thrilled her and took her by surprise so many souls were expressing interest and enthusiasm..for anything, period.

A few even dared attempts at rare jubilation and began to dance. Sam asked Rowena for a turn around the throne room, which to both their surprise, had been bedecked in pink and gold curtains. It was clear Sam had no formal dance instruction, so this was no tango. But he by no means had two left feet, and as he'd recently demonstrated in the shower, he had all the delicious moves where it counted. 

He was all smiles that night, and she couldn't be more pleased. What a change from the moment he'd first appeared, nervously clutching his duffle bag, fresh from the prize fight. And now he couldn't possibly look more.. _at home,_ if she dared make such a comparison. She hoped he was at least comfortable here, with her, as she was with him. 

The night wound down and while Sam appeared anxious for the main event, she knew he'd be fine. Rowena witnessed the souls in attendance as they began to sense the anticipation building in Max. Taking her rightful place at the throne, she welcomed Sam by her side. He looked like he belonged there, and felt like it too. 

"Max, you worked hard to pay your debt. Nothing matters more than your soul. Always carry this experience with you, let it guide you to healthy choices so you continue on your journey, and reunite with those who love. Are you ready?" Sam queried.

Max was serene when answering with a simple, "Yes."

Rowena turned to Sam and squeezed his hand, indicating it was time. He took a deep breath and spoke to Max.

"I'm glad to have seen you again and helped. Good luck." Extending his hand, he focused with intensity on the words to conjure Max's soul. 

_"Veni foras."_

Rowena monitored both Sam and Max. Sam was exerting the appropriate level of effort channeling his magic, Max was suitably happy and also nervous. He looked down to see that beautiful starburst shape of colors in his chest slowly rise. When it glided up his throat and out of his mouth, his vessel fell back upon a chair they'd placed behind him.

She watched it float, slowly making its way towards her. It seemed the harder Sam concentrated, the stronger Max's soul shone, and the brighter Sam's crown of flames burned. His eyes were illuminated with that dark purple glow which she adored. Holding her hands out to receive Max, he gladly fit in her right palm. 

When his precious soul rested in her hand it changed color to a brilliant pink and gold, matching the wings she now felt stretching from muscles she didn't even know she had. Rowena stretched them outward; they'd appeared to have grown more corporeal since their last appearance. 

She crouched on her throne, unable to tear her eyes from such a brilliant soul, a soul she helped bring to this point. A genuine feeling of pride in what she'd been a part of welled within, as she cast her spell to release Max back to earth, in the arms of another loving family.

_Et hoc pertinet filio naturae non hic_

_Et debitum quod clarum fuerit, castus animus purusque_

_Novam formam vivificet eum renovari_

_Da ei nova vita, in aliam speciem_

_Animam eius familia praestolatur_

_Dirige iter caelesti eum tolle tibi_

Max radiated in her palm and stretched into a pink vertical line. Rowena and Sam both focused on helping Max's soul continue to reach and ascend. He leapt out of her hand and ignited into a blinding white light before zooming upwards through the rooms' ceiling, leaving sparks raining down on those who remained behind. It left quite the impression on those who'd elected to attend. 

Rowena made a mental note to address every last soul residing in Hell the next day and officially offer them the opportunity Max had been afforded. For now, she craved quiet with Sam. As demons wrangled reluctant souls back to their chambers and racks, Sam must've been on the same wavelength. He took her arm in his and they began to walk down one of the infinite number of halls. 

They were approaching an area Rowena knew Sam had rarely visited. An area near Lucifer's cage. She distracted him with a lesson on Scottish inventions, seeing as how the Scots invented practically goddamned everything from the modern model of democracy, the bicycle, and vacuum cleaner, to the washing machine. Yet, she cautiously gaged his reactions and was ready for a hard U turn if he seemed perturbed in the slightest. Her goal was to expose him in small doses in hopes-

Both stopped dead in their tracks when laying eyes on what had appeared just as they'd rounded the corner to the very spot of the cage. A black Italian mastiff with eyes the color of honey sat perfectly still on the blue pebble floor, as if having waited for them to arrive. The dog issued a welcoming 'woof'! And raised on all fours, beckoning them to follow and play outside the grotto from which they were emerging. 

"Rowena, did you do this?" Sam queried, pleasantly surprised.

"I wish I knew how this was happening. Where is this?" Rowena was stunned at such beautiful scenery.

They walked out into an autumn forest brimming with life. Doggo cantered up to the edge of the glen and again paused, barking for them to follow. Sam tugged her along with him to the glen's edge, where they looked out across a great expanse, featuring a rolling grassy upland speckled with trees. The ecstatic grin spread wide across his face, revealing a yearning for adventure. And when he turned to her, she felt as if the sun for the first time in her very long existence, was truly shining down upon and within her. 

"I have no idea, but there are so many places here I wanna go hiking. The air is so crisp and cool. Can you smell leaves burning? And a campfire?"

Rowena breathed deeply; wherever this place was, she thought it the most wonderful embodiment of autumn. She drank in the scents Sam mentioned, and even picked up on soot from a chimney and maybe even traces of fresh rain. 

"It's beautiful, wherever it is. Whose dog?" Rowena wondered, watching it bound back to them and belly up, asking for tummy loves with its tongue lolling out. 

"Ours, I guess." Sam was absolutely beaming with joy.

Rowena observed, "I've never seen you so radiant."

"If I didn't know any better, I’d think this place was my heaven," he confessed, showering the dog with affection.

"A perfect autumn day with a dog, it suits you."

"And my Queen is with me," Sam reminded, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. 

It was time for a confession of her own. Delicately holding his cheek with her left hand, she admitted, "Never thought I needed a King. So it's a surprise how much a _want_ one. How much I want _you._ "

He suddenly grew shy and looked down, but his smile grew even wider. 

"Will yae have me, Samuel Winchester?"

"I will," he whispered before pulling her on top of him, into a fierce kiss. "Will you have me?"

"Aye. My cup runneth over."

Just like Sam had told her, over time his heaven changed to one day include Dean. Cas. Jody. Donna. Their girls. Year after year, his heaven grew, as did Rowena's. With each soul that earned its redemption her wings grew and became more corporeal; the same happened to Sam's crown as his magic strengthened and evolved. With each soul that left, another slice of heaven appeared.

Somehow their destinies had become intertwined, and together they'd found self forgiveness and redemption even for themselves. What had been a realm of horror for eons, eventually became unrecognizable. It evolved into a place of rehabilitation and second chances. Hell was ushered into a new era with a bright future, one made possible thanks to a Queen's magic and a King's innovation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> Some of the Autumn scape of Sam's heaven-esque place. It's my favorite season and I always love Sam in Fall colors.
> 
> The idea of playing with Sam and Rowena's character arcs, abilities, and potential destinies beyond canon was highly intriguing for me. I first thought of Sam's destiny with Hell and him turning it into a place of redemption three years ago. This fic let me flesh it out and with Rowena as Queen, it felt so fitting they'd team up and succeed in making it truly "great" again! Hope you've enjoyed, thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Translation of Latin spell freeing Sam from the effects of Azazel's blood(I adapted the spell Rowena cast upon herself in season 13):  
> I am a child of nature. When kissing the moon. Give voice freedom. When summoning my powers, give my blood freedom. Look away from the soul. Invicta flames. As a son of nature when kissing the moon, give voice freedom. When summoning my powers, give my blood freedom. Look away from the soul, Invicta flames.
> 
> Translation of Rowena's Latin spell releasing Max back into his carma's life wheel:  
> This son of nature no longer belongs here  
> His debt is paid, his soul is pure  
> Give him life renewed in another form  
> Deliver his soul to a family who awaits  
> Guide the heavenly path he'll take


End file.
